When life comes calling
by AvidReader88
Summary: Will Rachel realize that the person she loves the most has been here the entire time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters within belong to Kim Harrison.**

My life had become so messed up over the years, "why had I wanted to see that black magic book in the first place?" I said, if I had never wanted it I would never have met Al and therefor never would have ended up dealing with demons.

I was standing in my kitchen finish up some spells, and going through a bought of self-loathing, "Rachel who are you talking to?" I spun around, startled. I let out a relieved sigh when I realized that it was just Ivy. "How many times have I asked you not to sneak up on me?" I asked exasperated. Ivy just smiled "sorry" I didn't believe she was sincere at all. Stupid vamp.

Ivy walked over to our big farm table and sat down at her computer. I always admired the way she moved, at first I was just upset that someone could have that much grace, but I have gotten over it, kinda.

I guess I didn't realize that I had been staring when she broke me out of my inner thoughts. "Rachel why are you staring at me like that?" I quickly glanced away my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. "I was just thinking about something."_ yeah you were thinking about her again. Gosh Rachel get your head together_. I glanced back at her, she had one eyebrow raised, "sure" was all she said, she didn't believe me at all.

I went back to cleaning up I had placed my spell pot in the vat of salt water before rinsing at cleaning it. I have been having the weirdest moods lately; I keep thinking about... well my love life. This consisted of Nick, Kisten, Marshal, and Pierce. I had loved almost all of them, (I had never gotten to know Marshal long enough) but in the end they all left me, well Kisten didn't really leave but I had still lost him. Just thinking about it made me want to cry all over again. _Why couldn't I find someone who loved me unconditionally? _

That thought made me glance over at Ivy again, she was just clicking away at whatever it is she does on there. Ivy loves me, she has never left me, and she has been there through everything and no matter what she has never left. And I had always thought she was beautiful, but not I love you way! Just the way that any would notice... right?

Ivy must have sensed my inner turmoil that isn't normal when cleaning, "Rachel?" I didn't look at her "Hmm?" was my oh so amazing response, I risked a peak at her, she looked skeptical. "Are you okay? your emotions are all over the place." "I'm fine." "Rachel, you know you can tell me anything right?" was her frustrated reply. _well I can't tell you about how confused I am, I can't tell you that I might love you but not in the friend way... well I could but I can't tell you because I don't know myself! _I just nodded, Ivy let out a sigh, "okay Rachel, I will be in my bedroom if you need me."

I watched her get up out of the corner of my eye, I didn't want to admit it, but I liked watching Ivy, you might call it a guilty pleasure. She walked out of the kitchen into the hallway, I heard her door shut, then I slumped against the counter in defeat.

_Why am I thinking like that Ivy isn't my guilty pleasure she's my friend and only my friend nothing more, I don't swing that way. _

I finished cleaning and putting my spell pots and books away. When I heard the familiar clatter of wings. "Hey Rach, whacha doing?" "Just finished spelling, Jenks." he flew over to the table landing on it. I slowly followed him before sitting down in my seat. "You have to get ready to go to the everafter Al, will be here in 10 minutes." My head fell onto the table, _I hate going to the everafter, why did I have to be such a stupid witch. _

Maybe I should try and be more productive this time though. Al sometimes leaves me to finish some spell or to look up something in one of his demon texts; I could try and find out more information about Vampires. I have left the whole saving Ivy's soul on the back burner of my life for a little too long; I should probably get back to it.

"Thanks, Jenks" "sure no problem" he flew out the back window. The sun was rising I used to like the sunrise but now it just signified that I had a demon mark and a demon teacher I had to appease.

I made my way to my bedroom, dragging my feet as I went. I grabbed my bag and my leather coat, putting it on I sat down on my bed to put on my boots. After I had finished I left my room, I glanced at Ivy's bedroom door, "Ivy, I'm going now, see you tomorrow." I yelled through the door. I was about to continue on my way when her door opened, I turned back around, she was just standing in her doorway. "Be careful" she looked so worried I smiled at her "yeah, of course." she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "bye" was all she said, I felt guilty for leaving, but why would I feel guilty it's not like Ivy and I are a couple or anything. _Just suck it up Rachel and get going, you're going to be late. _"Bye" with that I turned and left,

Walking out the back door I pulled up my second sight, seeing if Al was here yet. He was. I dropped my second sight and walked over to him. When I was standing in the line he finally spoke, "well my itchy witch took you long enough" I was not going to apologize to him. He reached out with his hand and grabbed my arm. Without any warning I felt myself being pulled through the lines, I looked back at the church, wait Ivy is standing at the window. I raise my hand and wave; just before I disappear I see her wave back.

The feel of the lines running through me was uncomfortable as I felt myself being returned to a solid, I land awkwardly in Al's kitchen. _Another day in the everafter._

**Please read review, and enjoy :)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

After I finally found my barring's from jumping the lines, I glanced around. Al's kitchen was...well a little primitive considering he doesn't have enough demon dollars (or whatever they call them) to afford a better place.

"Rachel, I want you to complete a spell for me" the way he said it made me think it was not good. "What is the spell?" I asked warily. "It's just a simple hallucination spell." Hallucination spell? I had never heard of one before. "What does a hallucination spell do? and who is it for?" Al just smirked, "Well this particular spell can make people see or relive anything. It could be a whole new event or something that has happened to them already."

The idea of reliving events in my life sounded terrible, I would hate to have that happen to me. "Who is it for?" "No one, I just wanted you to make it." Well that didn't sound shady at all. What was Al thinking?

Al walked up to me holding a demon text. He placed on the table and opened it to a page near the end of the book. The page read 'Hallucinations' well that was an original name.

"You have all day to complete it; I will be back when you are done." With that he was gone. I looked at the directions; well it didn't seem too hard. I grabbed a spell pot and began.

I can't believe I am spending my Saturday making a spell for a demon.

I finally finished, I placed the spell in small vials and capped them. I then decided that since I had some time, I could go looking for some ideas in saving souls.

I went over to Al's book shelf since he no longer had his library. I started to browse through his texts. Well I guess I could maybe borrow a one at a time and look at it when I get back. I grabbed the first ones on the shelf it looked well, as promising as any demon book can. I put them in my bag, and then moved back to the demon book that Al had me make the spell from.

I hadn't realized Al had come back till he tapped me on the shoulder, "Rachel, have you finished the spell yet? Or have you just been reading the book instead of doing the work." he said with a dramatic sigh, he made it seem like I had somehow done him a disservice. "I have already finished, Al" I hope he couldn't hear the frustration I felt. I picked up one of the vials and showed it to him. He took it from my hand and was peering at it, like he was trying to see if I had messed up, _gosh this demon is annoying. _

He opened the vial and pulled out a finger stick, three drops of his blood fell into the vial; I could smell the distinctive scent of burnt amber. "Well it smells all right; let's see if it works, Rachel?" Wait was he asking me to test it? "What?" Well since you are my student I would like you to test this spell, here you go." He handed me the vial, and looked at me expectantly.

I held it up to my mouth, I really did not want to do this, and I should have realized what he wanted it for. "Wait who decides what you see?" "Well the maker of the spell." Well that doesn't seem that bad.

I quickly swallowed it, it felt slimy as it slid down my throat, the smell of burnt amber became stronger, I gagged on the horrible taste. _Rhombus._ I thought (**I think that is what word she used in the book**). I looked back up at Al, he was smiling, why is he smiling? "Well I guess I should have told you that whatever you are thinking will become somewhat real, well to you at least." "What! Why would you wait to tell me that" I yelled at him, why would he trick me like that.

I waited for the imbalance to hit me, but it never came, I looked back up at Al, "I don't think it's working" I said, "hmm." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It could be that it takes some sort of real thoughts from the maker... Rachel what are you thinking about?" "I am not going to tell you." I said defiantly, know way in hell was Al ever going to know what I was thinking.

"Well since you are not going to tell me, you can go back to your church, I will be seeing in a week." I felt myself being dragged into the lines, why couldn't he ever tell me when he is going send me back, dumb demon.

I landed in the cemetery of the church, I never thought I would be happy to see gravestones before, but they reminded me of home.

I walked up to the back door and walked in, I decided I would just go to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee, see if Ivy's here. Once I entered the kitchen though I suddenly felt the imbalance hit me, everything in my vision started to spin and distort. _What's going on? _

I felt the floor pressing into my cheek, "Rachel!" I heard someone call my name but they sounded far away.

_My vision went back to normal but I wasn't in the church anymore, I was sitting beside a hospital bed. I glanced at the person in it "Dad?" I called he turned and looked at me "Hi Rachel, how was your day?" 'This can't be happening, it just can't!_

**Hope you enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

_My dad was in the hospital bed, he was right here in front of me just like I remember. A sobbed escaped my throat, I couldn't hold back the emotions, and they were too strong. "Dad, I've missed you so much." "What are you talking about Rachel? You saw me yesterday." I shook my head "I haven't seen you in so long" I chocked on the words. He just smiled at me "well then why don't you pull up a chair and we can catch up." My laugh came out a little strangled, I pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat down._

_As I sat down my father face started to morph, his loving smile was replaced by a sadistic smirk. His eyes turned red, and become goat stilted. "Dad, What's happening?" _

_The walls of the hospital were darkening from a clean white, to a dark grey. I looked back to what once was my father, to see Al standing there. "Hello, Rachel" He sounded smug. "What are you doing here?" I yelled at him, why he would take away my chance to see my father again. _

_"I am just here to tell you that you are a very stupid witch, and also a little revenge for ruining my career." _

_I suddenly felt a painful blow to my face, the force made me fly backwards into the wall, my head made a sickening crack as I hit. I cried out in pain as I slid to the floor. _

_"Why are you doing this?" I cried, why Al was doing this, I'm student I don't understand. "It doesn't matter why, just that I am and will not be stopping any time soon." _

_He then grabbed me around the throat and threw across the room. Pain sliced through my ribs. Tears were streaming down my face. My I had seen my dad again, only to be beaten to a pulp by Al. I just able to lift my head to see where Al was. "Rachel, the bruise on your face defiantly complements your complexion." _

_He strode over to me lifting me up again, he pulled me closer to him "I am going to make your life hell, Rachel" _

"Rachel" _that's Ivy's voice, she's here I tried to turn my head to see her. Al dropped me, and stepping around my body he approached Ivy. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Tamwood what a pleasant surprise." I looked at Ivy only to realize she was looking directly back at me. _

_Her head snapped back to Al's. "Let her go, now!" she practically growled. "And what are you going to do about it?" _

_With that she sprang at him, "No!" I cried. I could feel Al pulling on a line and before Ivy could reach him he shot it at her._

_She fell to the ground; her head hanging at an odd angle, "Ivy!" no she couldn't be dead, not now I need her. I love her. _

_"To bad she had to die, but it was about time she had overstayed her welcome." I then walked back over to me, I saw his foot traveling at me, the pain didn't start to after I had landed back on the ground. _

_The last thing I remember was looking at Ivy, just lying there on the floor broken._

* * *

><p>Someone was next to me, I could hear there breathing. I snapped up and slammed my fist into their face. I quickly jumped out of bed and spun around in a defense crouch.<p>

Wait this person wasn't Al, "Ivy, I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you I thought you were Al and I didn't know I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I said this in such a rush I don't know if she even understood half the things I said. I could feel the tears slip from my eyes, the emotions of seeing my dad and watching Ivy die was finely getting to me.

Ivy walked toward me cautiously, "Rachel, what happened?" I realized then that I didn't feel any of the pain from earlier, had it all been an illusion. "Hallucination..." "What are you talking about, Rachel?" I glanced back up at Ivy, "Hallucination, spell I didn't think it worked, oh know I shouldn't have taken it why do I never think things through." I sat back down on my bed, and placed my head in my hands with a sigh of frustration.

I felt the bed move as Ivy sat beside me. "Rachel, what happened in your...dream?" she seemed a little hesitant in her question, as if she was afraid that she might have been in it.

"My dad was there" I chocked a little on the words. I felt a comforting hand placed on my shoulder, "And then Al showed up and...You...were there, and Al killed you." I started to cry, _Rachel get a hold of yourself she's not dead; she's right in front of you, alive!_ I felt two arms wrap around me, and at that point I didn't worry about Ivy's blood lust or how she might take it at that point, I just wrapped my arms around her and started to cry.

"It's going to be okay, Rachel, I will always be here for you no matter what."


	4. Chapter 4

**I was planning on updating faster than this, so I sincerely apologize for my major procrastination problem. Also thank to all of those who reviewed, it defiantly made me more motivated to get this chapter done, and also longer then the ones I have put out previously. **

**Please give me any kind of pointers or ideas you might have, I would really appreciate it.**

**So with out further ado, please enjoy. :)**

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, but I guess having very real feeling hallucinations can take a lot out of someone. I went to roll over and look at my clock, only to be stopped. I froze someone's arm was wrapped around my waste, and I couldn't move without waking them.

I tried to look at them to see who it was, but there head was firmly planted against my neck. _Ivy... _We must have fallen asleep, oh know I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. _Well what if I want her to take it that way. _My inner voice thought, I did kind of admit I loved her, even if it was only a hallucination. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Why can't I figure this out!"

Ivy moved, and tightened her hold on me pulling me closer. "Rachel..." I heard Ivy sigh, _what is she dreaming about? _ Thinking that she was dreaming about me, defiantly made me feel better, even though I am too much of a coward to tell her I love her_. _

I was going to tell her, I had too! There is no going back. But at that moment I had to go to the washroom, and if I didn't figure a way to get out of Ivy's arms without waking her up, bad things might happen.

I looked around, the major problem was that my bed was... somewhat small, and I was facing the wall, so Ivy was in between me and the door. I slowly reached down and grabbed her hand, slowly raising it off of me. With her hand now removed I sat up as quietly as possible.

Now the second half of my problem was that I now needed to either climb to the end of the bed, or climb over her. I decided for the end of the bed route.

I began to crawl to the end, and slid my feet off and stood up, yes! I have finally accomplished something without messing up. With the confidence only gained from successfully not waking someone up, I walked to the door. I was almost there when I tripped over my shoe and came crashing to the ground.

"Rachel, or you okay?" great I woke up Ivy, I continued to lay there on the ground, I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment. "I'm fine."

I pushed myself up off the carpet and hurried to the washroom.

After I had finished I figured Ivy would have probably gone back to her room and go back to bed, since she usually slept in longer than I did. I walked back into my room and saw that Ivy was still lying there. _Should I tell her to go or should I let her sleep? _

I decided that I should just let her sleep; it would be rude of me to wake her up. I had to change though; I was still wearing the cloths on from the previous day. As silently as possible I moved over to my dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans, socks, and my staff t-shirt from Takata's concert, that me and Ivy had worked security at.

With one more glance at Ivy, I left my room to get changed. After I was dressed I put my dirty clothes in the washing machine. The next thing on my list was coffee, I really needed some coffee.

As I entered my kitchen I felt a sense of calm come over me, this was my favorite room in the whole church.

After I had got the coffee started I went and sat down at the large farm table, then I remembered the demon book I had got from the Ever After. I stood back up and went back to my room, quietly opening my door I stepped in. My bag was lying on the floor next to my bed side table.

Ivy must have moved in her sleep, because she was now facing the door. This time I paid attention to the floor as well as being silent. I gently picked up my bag and exited my room.

I went back to my seat and began looking through the book. I wasn't really sure what I was looking for, but I figured I would no what it was when I saw it, _well that is what I hope will happen _I thought.

I was so absorbed in the text that I didn't realize Jenks had come flying in. "Hey Rache, what are you reading?" I jumped a little startled. "A demon text, I am looking for something on souls, and stuff." I said. "do you think you can actually find a way to save Ivy's soul?" Jenks always seemed a little hesitant on the whole thing. "Yes Jenks, I'll find a way...there as to be" the sigh that followed was not intentional at all, it just kinda slipped out.

"Well I came in to tell you I was going to go over to visit Jhan for the day, and help her with her garden. In less you need me for something?" I shook my head "No Jenks, thanks for asking though, but I'm good." "Kay, see ya" "Bye" I watched him fly out the back window before I turned back to the book.

* * *

><p>The coffee was finally finished, so I poured myself a large cup. I sat back down, I wasn't in the mood to continue reading, so I ended up just sitting there thinking of ways to tell Ivy that I Love her more than a friend.<p>

As if I had called her Ivy walked in wearing her grey silk robe, she went straight to the fresh coffee pouring herself some, and then moving over to her computer and sitting down.

She looked at me and smiled, it still wasn't quite a full smile but it was one. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked. "Yes, thanks" I looked down at my cup before looking back at her, "thank you, for being there" I said this with a little smile of my own. She just nodded and went back to her computer.

_Maybe I should just tell her now? _"Ivy?" I asked she looked back at me with in inquisitive look. "I...Umm...I was just thinking..." this did not start the way I wanted to, and I knew I was going to chicken out. So I opted for waiting to tell her. "Maybe we could go... see a movie or something?" I was still mad at myself, _A movie Rachel, are you as dumb as you seem, because right now you seem like it. _

My face was heating up again, I hate it when I blush it is not a good look for me, what with the red hair and pale skin and all. "Sure...but is that really what you were going to say?" "Yes..." She just raised an eyebrow. _Rachel why can't you be a good liar once in your life! _I chastised myself.

"So what movie do you have in mind?" _Crap on toast. _I hadn't thought this through, like many things in my life. "Umm... how about that action movie...umm... When Life Comes Calling?" good thing I had known of at least one movie that was in theaters, or else I would have looked like a complete dork.

"Hmm. sounds fun when do you want to go?" "Is tomorrow too soon?" I asked hesitantly. "Sure, sounds good, do you want me to look up the times?" I nodded eagerly "Yes, please" I hope I didn't sound relieved. I looked at Ivy, she seemed am-mussed._ Crap _I guess I did seem to relieved.

She went back to her computer. "How is 12:00?" "sounds good" I stood up, I really wanted to get out of her, before I did something really embarrassing.

"Well I was going to go visit my Mom today, so I will see you later, bye" she still seemed like she was laughing at me. "Okay, have fun, see you later." I nodded and turned and practically ran to the front door. I grabbed my coat and slid my boots on, then ran out to my car. Only to realize I had forgotten my keys and bag.

I slowly trudged back in to the kitchen; Ivy was holding my bag and keys up to me. "You forgot these." she said with a smile. Even though I was super embarrassed, seeing Ivy smile made me smile. So I must have seemed like a complete loser when I looked red as a tomato with a grin on my face.

I grabbed my bag and keys, and then hurried out the door again.

As I pulled up to my Mom's house I let out a relieved sigh, put the car in park and made my way to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is very short, and I apologize for it. But I was thinking if I should do a chapter in Ivy's POV or stay writing in Rachel's POV so I would like to know what you think. So review or pm me I don't mind either one is good, but I really want to know your ideas. **

**I hope you enjoy :) **

I walked into my mom's house; it hadn't changed that much from when I had been younger. It brought back many memories, good, and of course bad.

I heard noises coming from the kitchen and figured that is where my mom must be.

The kitchen smelled like cookies, my mom was puttering around in the kitchen "Mom?" she turned around smiling at me. "Rachel, I didn't know you were coming today" She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I just decided to come; I needed to get out of the church." She gave me an inquisitive look. "Why's that?" I let out a dramatic sigh and slumped into a chair, and grabbed a cookie off the plate that was sitting on the table. "I needed space to think."

My mom sat opposite me, "You aren't by chance running away from Ivy?"

I started coughing on the cookie I had just shoved into my mouth. "No..." she looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh, _why is everyone laughing at me today!_ I thought to myself. "You know you were never good at lying." I placed my head on my arms that were folded on the table. "Yes, it is about Ivy" "Well what happened, have you finally come to your senses. Because it's about time, I was worried you were never going to figure it out." She got up and walked back to the stove, and started to stir something. I was just staring at her back in shock, how did she KNOW! "Also When are you going to bring her here, I want to be able to make dinner for the two of you, since I have never gotten to talk to her. You know you've become very secretive Rachel." Wait what happened I haven't even told her anything yet! "Mom, I haven't told her yet...I was going to, but I just thought I should do it in a... memorable way."

She turned around, and well she seemed mad. "You haven't said anything yet? Why are you making her wait, you know she has already been waiting for you for a very long time. And if you take any longer she might finally give up on you. Which I think would be smart considering it has taking you this long, and knowing you it will take the same amount of time to tell her you love her. Goodness Rachel I don't know how I raised such a sexually frustrated daughter."

Wait how had this turned into me being frustrated! "MOM!" I cried. "Rachel, you will not be allowed to come here till you've told Ivy, also after you have told her I want you to bring her here so I can meet her for real this time." She gave me an expectant look. "Well what are you waiting for, go. I will see you soon." She made shooing motions with her hands.

"Wait you can't kick me out." I said, "Yes I can, I am very busy and have no time for your silliness now go." I huffed and stood up, she came over to me and gave me a hug "Love you Rachel" "Love you too" I said almost grudgingly. And trudged out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I did this Chapter in Ivy's POV obviously, but I really want to know what you think. So if you think I should stick to writing from Rachel, or if this was a good idea at all, so feedback would be nice.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Ivy's Pov**

I couldn't help but openly laugh after Rachel left. After sleeping with my arms wrapped around her, being there to comfort her the way I always wanted to, I felt like a great weight had been lifted. Given that she still didn't love me that way, just that little bit of contact gave me hope.

I turned back to my computer, the movie she asked me go see with her seemed a little plot less to be honest, I don't why she would even wanted to see it. But I had my suspension that is not what she was originally going to say.

"Well at least I get to spend more time with her" in a casual friend kind of way. I took a sip of my coffee savoring the taste, as the hot liquid went down my throat.

What should I do today; I have no runs or errands to run. Rachel went to her mom's and I haven't heard Jenks since I've been up.

I stood up after I finished my coffee and decided that getting dressed and maybe taking a ride on my bike would help. Maybe I would be able to think of things Rachel and I could do after the movie.

I sped off into the Hollows with no idea where I was really going, all I did know was the feeling of the speed and the rush that came with it.

* * *

><p>I hadn't realized how late it had gotten; <em>I should probably head back<em> I thought. I turned a corner heading back to the church.

I heard the sirens before I saw them, the road was very dangerous around this particular curve. Many people have driven off the road at night.

My Bike slowed down as I pass, I guess everyone has that morbid curiosity to see what happened. The car glinted red in my headlight, but it wasn't the colour that caught my attention most.

That's Rachel's Car... Pain sliced through me, I couldn't feel anything else but fear, and pain. This couldn't happen, not now.

I pulled up to the accident sight and jumped off running toward the car, "Rachel!" I screamed, the police officer stepped in my path, "Please, Miss I need you to stay back" I growled at him, and just ran past.

See her, that's all I need. Just to see her face and make sure she's fine. Like always... she'll be fine, I always overreact, isn't that what she always tells me.

I see the paramedics pulling someone out of the driver's seat, "Rachel...?" my voice doesn't sound right. I can barely speak.

The driver has startling red hair just like Rachel, same figure, skin, and... it was her.

She was just lying there on the stretcher, prone. I felt sick; I rushed forward "Rachel? Can you hear me..." I turned to the medic "Is she going to be okay? Please tell me she'll be fine?" He turned toward me, his eyes looked sad. "I'm sorry, but she is in critical condition. We need to get her to the hospital." I just nodded, I could feel the numbness that I pushed away creeping back.

I followed them to the Ambulance; I climbed in the back with them. The paramedics didn't seem like they were going to say anything to me.

The sirens turned on, and we pulled away.

I reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand "You're going to be fine, I'll always be here for you" My voice barely more than a whisper. After that I couldn't keep the tears back.

* * *

><p>The hospital sitting room was quiet, just a couple of nursing working at the desk. Rachel was in surgery, I wasn't sure what for, they didn't have time to tell me before they rushed her in and told me to wait.<p>

It had been so long that I sat here I hadn't even hear the doctor walk up. "Miss...?" I stood up fast, he jumped a little startled by my speed, he regained his composer before he spoke. "Miss. Morgan is out of surgery, she is in her room, if you would like to see her now, she should be waking up soon."

I nodded to afraid I would not be able to speak with the relief. He turned down the hallway, I just followed quietly behind.

He motioned with his hand to a door on my right. "Here we are" I nodded and silently opened the door, I closed it behind me.

The room was plane and white, the lights dimmed, I slowly made my way to the bed and pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. She seemed so weak it brought tears to my eyes knowing I had almost lost her.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it, before placing my head beside it and let out the breath I had been holding.

"Ivy...?" The voice sounded scratchy and quiet but it was her voice. My head snapped up "Rachel, your awake" I smiled, she smiled back at me. "I like it wen you smile." She said, as her eyes slowly closed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Rachel's**** POV **

I can't believe my mom would actually kick me out. I guess I could tell Ivy tonight, and then when we go see the movie, it won't be so... awkward. Yeah that's a good Idea.

I walked around to the driver's side of my car and got in. I decided to take the long way home so that I could think of a way to tell her. I sped around the outskirts of the hollows, looking at the scenery.

Everything was going well, but I started to get a headache, and then it felt like I was hit with demon smut... just like when I had a Hallucination. I attempted to slow down around the corner but I pulled into the dream before I had the chance.

My world darkened I was standing in a long hallway, with a door at the end. The wall's were grey. Me feet were moving before I realized what was going on. Some reason I wanted to open the door, I wanted to see what was behind it.

As I got closer my anxiety grew, I couldn't help it for some reason I had a sense of dread.

I reached out to open the door; the door handle felt ice cold, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I looked into the blackness that was beyond the door, I stepped in, and the door shut behind me.

I peered into the darkness straining my eyes to see something. The room started to lighten instead of a suffocating darkness, it now was dimly lit, I couldn't see where the light was coming from, but for some reason it did not bother me.

At the end of the room stood a person, I took a cautious step forward. "Hello" I called hoping I wasn't alone. The closer I got to it seemed I recognized them "Kisten..." I couldn't help it I ran at him and flung myself into his arms. I felt his arms wrap around me, and his head resting against my neck. "Rachel, why are you here?" I pulled back confused "What do you mean?"

He looked at me "You shouldn't be here." My eyes started to fill with tears, "What do you mean, where is here?" He looked confused. "Here" he made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

I looked around me the lights had gotten brighter while I had been talking to Kisten. We were standing in Piscary's, I then looked down at myself. I was wearing the same outfit I had worn when I had attempted to kill Piscary.

"Follow me" Kisten said, I then realized we were making our way toward an elevator. I stepped in after him, and the doors shut, and I could feel the elevator move. I looked back at Kisten, he had a smirk on his face. I remembered what he wanted, and this time around I would give him anything just to know he was here, even if I was going to be fighting Piscary soon.

I stepped toward him before he could; I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him before thinking about anything else. It felt so nice I hadn't realized that we had stopped moving and the door opened. He pulled back first, "Well Rachel, I never thought you liked me so much" He said with a grin, I just smiled and said "I like you very much" and stepped away.

For some reason, the fact that this had already happened before didn't seem to worry me. I walked into a room that looked like a living room. Before I could look around more I heard someone step into the room. "Hello Rachel, so good to see you here. Any reason for your sudden visit?" I turned toward him, anger built up inside of me. "I'm here to kill you, so you will never be able to lay a finger on Ivy again"

He just smiled "well then I guess I could just do what I have wanted Ivy to do this entire time. Bind you" I lunged at him, he just smacked me away like I was no more than a fly. I hit the table in the middle of the room; I didn't feel the pain, because I passed.

* * *

><p>The beeping became irritating, but it sounded familiar. I opened my eyes, but there was met with harsh lights. I tried again but this time I opened them slower, after my eyes had adjusted, I realized there was someone sitting next to me. I went to touch them but my hand was being held.<p>

I just starred at them, I couldn't figure out who there are, it seemed like my brain was all foggy and nothing was going to come out of there that sounds smart any time soon.

After about a minute of just blank starring, it finally clicked. "Ivy...?" Ivy's head snapped up so fast I hadn't even seen her move. "Rachel your awake." She sounded so relieved, and she smiled. It wasn't just a half smile but was a real one. "I like it when you smile." I couldn't help it, I had to tell her. The darkness started to press down on me, and I could feel myself drifting off.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again, but this time I felt pain. But not just the pain from bright lights, but my whole body, felt like I had been hit by a semi. "Ow..." I couldn't help it, I just felt like crap. <em>What the heck happened?<em> I thought, I remember leaving my mom's house, but nothing after that point.

"Rachel, how are you feeling?" I didn't remember the voice. "Where's my mom?" I finally opened my eyes completely, and looked at this mystery person. She had black hair, and slightly Asian features. But she didn't look like a witch, what is she?

"Rachel, your mom is on her way." "Who are you?" My voice didn't sound like mine, it sounded older, but how was that possible. I was only 16.


	8. Chapter 8

******I just wanted to say I know my timeline is kinda messed up, because I never really picked a specific book to set it in, so I kinda worked it so every thing fits but it's not necessarily correct. I hope it's okay that I did that. **

** Hope you enjoy :) **

**Rachels POV**

Why is there a stranger in my hospital room. And why do I feel like I was run over by a big ass car. My anger was starting to rear it's ugly head. I wasn't supposed to be here, I am  
>not sick any more! And the last time I was in a hospital was for my dad.<p>

Well I guess I could just confront this person. "Who are you?" right after I asked, I felt bad, she looked so sad and hurt, and I just wanted to take it back and tell her I was just kidding. Wait why am I acting like this she's a stranger, a good looking stranger yes, but a stranger non the less.

I was still trying to decide if I should just pretend I know who she is, till she spoke "I'm Ivy, your partner." Her voice was amazing I can't even describe it. What the heck happened to me? "What are you talking about, partner, I am a 16 year old girl, who should not be in a hospital anymore."

She looked shocked why is she shocked, I should be the one who is shocked, not her. I mean, like my voice sounds like an old person, and I am in a hospital with someone who looks to be 30ish who says I'm her partner. "Don't you remember Rachel? your 26, you live in a church. And we own a running business, with Jenks." I was now officially confused.

"No, I don't know what your talking about" I went to raise my hand in exasperation, but let a shriek of pain, when it felt like my arm was going to fall off if I moved it to much. "Rachel, you can't move to much, you've been in a car accident"

Things started to sink in, I know the last thing I remember was leaving my mom's house to go to the store. But meeting someone who says I own a business with her and someone else, and I just got in a car accident, who would come up with that. "This is just a joke right?" I let out a forced chuckle, but that didn't go over well when it felt like my ribs were about to rip out of my skin. Ivy was shaking her head "No, I would never trick you like that"

I felt like crying, for all I know is that I had just lost ten years of my life, "Where's my mom?" the tears were pressing against the back of my eyes, I couldn't stop them, after the first one fell they all came. Ivy rushed over to my side, quickly grabbing my unhurt hand "Rachel, its going to be okay, your mom is coming and she'll be here soon, we'll get this figured out okay" I just nodded.

I heard the door open, and heard my mom rush in crying and saying random things, but I have never been happier to see her then right now. Well Ivy is really nice to and I like her, but seeing a familiar face, made me feel more relaxed.

"Mom" I cried, she rushed over and was standing next to Ivy, "Rachel, what happened?" I shook my head, why does every one think I know. " I don't remember, Ivy says I'm 26 mom, she says I am her partner and that I own a business, what is she talking about? It's not even possible I'm only 16. Tell her" I just smiled my mom would sort this out, she always has a plan. But as I looked at her face she seemed so sad, "Rachel, honey...She isn't lying." I was in complete shock. "What do you mean?" please tell me your kidding please. "Your not 16 Rachel."

No this can't be right, it just can't. They are lying. I just wanted to go home. "Can you take me home?" She seemed even sadder."Rachel, you can't, I'm moving to Organ, where Robby lives, and every thing is mostly packed, I leave in two weeks." I felt like crying all over again. Where was I supposed to stay. She seemed to realize what I was thinking. "You are going to stay in your church, with Ivy. I'll come with you, to help you get settled in, I'll stay till you feel comfortable."

I couldn't believe this is happening. At that moment the doctor walked in, he smiled, but it seemed so false to me. "Well Rachel it seems like your prolonged sleep has helped you recover, your left arm is still broken, also your left leg, and 3 of your ribs are as well, they will heal with time, as long as you take it easy. Also you may experience memory loss, in the beginning of your recovery, but it will return no problem." He smiled again and walked over to the side of my bed, "Also you can leave tonight and go home, no more hospitals."

Nodding my head seamed like it would make him go away faster, so that is exactly what I did, he smiled and nodded. "A nurse will be in with a wheel chair after you get ready, but I am going to have to steal your mother so she can sign you out, okay?" I nodded my head again, why does always happen to me, why can't it be normal.

My mother squeezed my hand and then left. I attempted to sit up, I felt so weak, just like when I had the rosewood syndrome. I hate that time of my life, and I feel like I went right back to it. I was about to fall back on the bed when Ivy quickly reached her arm around me to support me. "Thanks" I didn't want to look at her, and let her see the tears that were about to break free from my eyes again.

"Where are my cloths?" She reached over with her other hand and grabbed a bag. "Hear I brought these, I hope there okay." There was a T-shirt and Sweat pants. "Thanks" I couldn't seem to think of any other words at the time.

I looked at them then at Ivy how was I supposed to put these on. This was embarrassing having to ask some one like her to help me. "Here gives me those Rachel, I'll help you, is it okay if I carry you to the washroom?" I just started up at her, carry me, seriously "I'm heavier than I look, but yes thanks for your help." I just looked away so she couldn't see my blush.

She just smiled at me, and for some reason it made me feel warm inside. Before I knew what was happening I was being lifted up and carried to the washroom. Wow she is stronger than I thought.

She set me down on the toilette seat, and pulled out my underwear, great...now I not only feel like crap, but I feel like I am about to light up on fire from embarrassment. She quickly pulled them up underneath my hospital gown. I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

She then slipped on my sweatpants, and stood up "I'm going to take off your hospital gown now, is that okay?" she seemed unsure. "Yeah...That's fine" Nodding her head, she untied the back and it slipped off my shoulders, she gently helped me put on my T-shirt, and then pulled a sweater over top of my head. "There all done" She reached down and picked me up again, and put me back on the bed waiting for my mom to come back.

"Your not a witch, what are you?" She looked down and then back, her features were suddenly masked, emotionless. "I'm a Vampire." Vampire, I guess that would make sense, "But I thought Vampires were dark and broody... wait I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry." I felt like a complete idiot now. She just laughed again, "don't worry, not offended at all."

I was starting to feel more comfortable with Ivy, like we'd always been friends, "We must have been good friends, not very many people can put up with me, let alone live with me." I smiled at her, "Ha, well it was hard in the beginning but we somewhat worked it out."

My mom came back in carrying crutches, followed by a nurse pushing a wheel chair. Ivy picked me up again and placed me in the chair, and told the nurse that she would push me out. We made it out to the front and my mom quickly ran off, "wheres she going?" I was confused again "she's going to get the car, your going to ride with her. And I will meet you at the church." She wasn't riding with us? I felt upset at that, I guess I was becoming a little attached, oh well.

"How are you getting back?" "I rode my motorcycle" Cool she has a motorcycle wow she has jumped up a lot in my awesome scale. Nodding again, not wanting to show her how cool I thought that was, because I thought it would make me seem like a dork.

My mom station wagon pulled up, Ivy pushed me up to the door opening it a putting me in, she shut the door and waved as we pulled away, I waved back, and it felt like I was having Déjà vu.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but it was exam week and I was crazy studying, but now that's over and it's a new semester I plan to update more often. I'm not really sure about this chapter, I was having a really hard time trying to write this, but I sat down with a piece of banana bread and a glass of milk and told myself I will finish this before the end of the week. And here it is YAY! The next chapter I'm going to write in Ivy POV, so just a heads up. **

**Hop you enjoy :D And Reviews are met with smiles :) **

**Rachels Pov**

The car ride was very uneventful, I couldn't help but think about what has happened. If I really was 26 then I had just forgotten ten years of my life. Sighing I turned to my mom. She did look older I guess, I hadn't looked before, well if I'm 26 I must have a boyfriend or something right? Maybe I should ask Ivy when get there.

My back was aching, trying to shift my positon did not help a bit, it actually made it worse. Groaning I tried to move again, but my leg was not moving at all, and my arm was well in a cast so that was useless.

We finally pulled to a stop, but we were parked in front of a church. "Why is there a church here?" I asked my mom. "You live here" glancing back out my window I tried to figure out why in the world I would be living in a church. I must be crazy or something.

My mom got out of the car, and made her way around to my side. And placed her arm around my waste before pulling from the car, it kind of hurt to say the least, but eventually we made it in to the church.

The entry way was large; there was a pool table to one side, and a couch, two chairs and a coffee table. The vaulted sealing soared upward. My mom practically carried dragged me to a couch, before attempting to send me down gently, which turned into a not so gentle drop. I was half laying sitting, my back was protesting at the odd angle. Shifting as best I could to relieve the pain a little.

"Rachel I'm just going to make some coffee while we wait for Ivy to get here, Kay" My mom said to me, "Okay." Wow my brain felt so foggy, all I wanted to do at that moment was to sleep...maybe forever, let's just say my bed sounds like a really good idea at this point.

As my eyes started to drift shut I heard a weird buzzing noise, _what the heck, is this church haunted or something?_ Before I could ponder further, I saw a Pixie? "What the heck!" I exclaimed, "Hey, Rache your mom told me what happened, do you remember me, Jenks, your best partner ever?" His smile took on a smirk, why is he smirking at me; I don't think having a Pixie around here is such a good idea. "I don't remember you, sorry" I honestly could not even remember the last time; I ever talked to a Pixie, if I ever did.

He landed on the Coffee table, and was standing like Peter Pan, seriously? I could help the smile that spread across my face. "Well, aren't we going to have fun then? So you don't remember Ivy either" I shook my head "Hmm...Interesting, well don't you worry, we'll fix you up, and you'll be better before you know it."

Nodding again, he just smiled at me before flying deeper into the Church. Leaning back against the couch once more, I closed my eyes again.

It's so warm, was my first thought, I didn't want to open my eyes, because once I did that I knew I would officially be awake, and I did not want to get up. I didn't know how long I had been laying there, but eventually I opened my eyes, there was light streaming in through my window. Something didn't make sense though, this wasn't my room, and then all the events from yesterday come came flooding back. Groaning I rolled over, wait why was there no pain, shouldn't I be feeling some sort of aches or something. Feeling something hanging around my neck I raised my un casted arm grab it, raising it to my eyes, I saw that it was an amulet. My mom must have made me a pain amulet.

Dropping it back down I sat up, my body stiff, and soar in some places more than others. Looking around I noticed a pair of crutches leaning against my bedside table. Slowly I reached for them, I was so close, just a little more, I guess I overestimated my ability to move because I ended up falling sideways onto my bed and my fingers bumping the crutches, and they slide and hit the wall with a loud thump.

Laying there on my side was uncomfortable but I was to tired to put in the effort to move. "Rachel!" Ivy cried as she came running through the door, "are you okay... what was that noise?" She asked hesitantly. "I knocked over the crutches" I admitted. Nodding she came and stood next to the bed, "Do you want help getting up or are you good?" She murmured.

I didn't want to ask for help but I knew if I didn't ask I would end up stuck in this bed all day, crap... "Umm...could you help me?" I muttered. She nodded and reached over and grabbed the crutches setting them so they were leaning against the bed. I sat up again; she placed her hand on my un casted arm helping me stand up.

Slowly, very slowly I made my way out of the bedroom, "The kitchens this way" She motioned with her hand for me to follow her. The hallway seemed to get longer, every step I took, my legs getting tired. Finally getting there was a relief. Also the fact that this room was, well, in a witches perspective beautiful, the gleaming appliances and island complete with what looked like new marble counter tops was amazing.

Walking toward the big farm table that was pushed against the far wall took just as long as a snail in a long distance run, would take. I sat down on a chair just left of the chair. Sighing in relief as the weight was taking off of my feet.

Ivy walked over to me placing a cup of coffee in front of me and then sitting down herself in front of the computer, she began typing away. I wanted to talk to her, but was to worried that she would be upset if I interrupt her.

Here it goes "So...do I have boyfriend?"


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know it took me really long to update, but I finally have *random applause* (or I imagine there's applause) I wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter, but as it went along it took the direction to the lighter side, which is good I hope. So I hope your ready for just a nice light read to make you laugh *crosses fingers* and hope you enjoy :) **

**Ivy's POV**

"So...do I have a boyfriend?" my head snapped up. Out of everything she could have asked me, she asked about a boyfriend? "You don't have one" I sighed. I was looking at her trying to gage her emotions, when she became more curious than before. "Why not, is there something wrong with me" Shaking her head in disappointment. How am I supposed to replay to that? Before I could she continued "I mean I'm practically middle aged, 26 seriously I'm old and my life is practically over now" She said in exasperation.

"You're not middle aged...You're not even middle aged for a human, so no you're not that old, and plus why do you even need a boyfriend so bad." It was more of a statement than a question, so I wasn't expecting an answer, but Rachel did anyway. "Well because I just need one...and, hmm... I just do okay" Well that was a well thought out answer. I couldn't help the chuckled that slipped out.

Her eyes narrowed at me, as if her glare would be able to make me stop. That just made me laugh harder. She just crossed her arms and started pouting. I could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh as well. "So you just do" I said, "Yes, and...And, well never mind" she said sighing dramatically. Still laughing I stand up poring myself coffee, I haven't laughed like this in a while.

"So if I don't have a boyfriend then what exactly do I do with my time, I mean I must have some sort of job... Am I rich!" she cries out in sudden excitement, I guess it makes sense that Rachel's second question is if she's rich. "No you're not rich." She crossed her arms again, she even managed it with a cast on, "So I'm not rich, or have a boyfriend, well I'm a loser, I expected to be a millionaire by now, or at least close to it."

Shaking my head, I went and sat back down. "So what are we going to do today?" Rachel asked, well I hadn't thought of doing anything. "I don't know what do you want to do?" "I don't know what do you want to do?" Rachel said right after I said it, I was about to ask her again, but then realized I would sound like a teenager if I did.

Jenks came flying in at that moment, "Hey, Rache. Young in min, old in body." He said while smirking, Rachel looked outraged, "I'm not that old!" she half growled, crossing her arms. "Oh don't worry, you have a long time left, but not too long so you better get hopping or you're going to lose, what's there face" Rachel suddenly looked more interested, "Who?" She asked sitting straighter in her chair.

Jenks landed on the table, stroking is chin thoughtfully, "Well...I don't know if they would be happy if I broke the news to you." "Who! Who are you talking about?" Rachel practically yelled in excitement. What was Jenks doing, he isn't go to tell Rachel about us is he? _Or lack thereof. _I thought.

"Let's just say, they love you so much, they would do anything for you...And you give them a kiss every morning." he added as an afterthought. Oh no he wouldn't... "But Ivy said I didn't have a boyfriend." She said in confusion. "Who said anything about a boyfriend...Well I should be off. You know I have...Pixie stuff to do." At that he flew away. "Wait, who are you talking about, come back here and explain." Rachel yelled after him.

I can't believe Jenks just did that. Leave it to Jenks to mess with Rachel when she can't remember anything. Rachel turned back to me, looking expectant "Well? Who is it?" Looking down at my coffee, I tried to think of something to say. "The thing is...Well it's complicated...And you don't even know if you like them back, you won't tell them. I always thought it was because you were afraid to admit it." I said hesitantly.

Rachel did not seem happy with my answer. "You didn't answer my question Ivy, who is it, it can't be that bad...right" This is not how I wanted Rachel to find out, and plus she is practically a 16 year in her head, how would she take it, maybe I could put it off till she had some memories return to her.

"It is really not important, I'll tell you later, okay?" I said, "Fine" she said grudgingly.

Now I had to think of something to do, "You could watch a movie." I began. "I could watch it with you for a while, but then I have to go on a run, and I won't be back till the morning." I stated. Rachel looked disappointed for some reason, "sure sounds good, what kind of run do you have?" I guess I would ponder Rachel's reaction later "I have to do a stake out, I'm going to be watching for drug trafficking in the where community." I responded.

Rachel looked more intrigued, "I could go on the stake out with you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

><p>That is how I ended up sitting in Rachel's car for an hour now, and we were no where close to being done yet. "And then I heard that Kam asked Liz out, and I wanted to go to the dance with him, but he wouldn't ever like me, I think it's because I'm the same height as him and he doesn't like it, but I don't understand why, I thought guys liked tall girls, but noooo they like short girls, but I'm not really that tall...right Ivy?"<p>

I was snapped out of my inner thoughts, wait I was completely lost, who wanted to go to the dance with who? "you're not that tall Rachel. Your just right" I said with a reassuring smile. I guessed I said the right thing because she was beaming at me, I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Okay...Ivy do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't actually" I wish you were my girlfriend though. "Oh...well why not...You are obviously really pretty and all...so I don't see why you wouldn't" She honestly seemed confused about it. "I just don't want one right now, plus there is someone else I like, but they haven't said anything to me yet." Her expression took me off guard, she really looked sad.

"He must be a complete idiot then, because if I were him I would have told you a long time ago...well If I were a guy I mean...Not that I'm saying I like you that way...Wait it's not that I don't...I just...Never mind, ignore every thing I said." A blush colouring her cheeks as she spoke.

"Don't worry Rachel, and its actually a woman." I really just wanted to see her response. "oh..." was all she said, she looked down at her caste like it was the most fascinating thing ever. I could clearly see her cheeks still flaming a vibrant red. "Well then she's dumb for not telling you" The said barley over a whisper. Wait did teenage Rachel have a crush on me?

"So why did Kam go out with..." I asked trying to lighten the mood. "Liz, but she's really annoying, I really don't understand why he likes her more, since I'm obviously the better choice." My change in topic worked perfectly because Rachel was off talking about high school drama. But she seemed happy enough, and when Rachel was happy her mood usually rubbed off on me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all, hopefully you guys aren't upset about how long it took me to update. I just was stumped about how to write this chapter, and for some reason felt really self conscious about my writing, weird I know. But I figured I can't just give up that would be mean, so here is the new chapter. Also I hadn't realized Rachel seemed out of character in the last chapter, so I tried to fix that in this one. **

**Hope you Enjoy :D **

**Rachel's POV**

Out of all the things I could have talked about it was highschool boy's, seriously Rachel get your head together, since when did you care so much. We had gotten back really late, well early actually, I rolled over in my bed trying to find a more comfortable positon.

Who is this person Ivy likes anyway, if this person can't even tell her she loves her than, she's obviously not good enough.

I couldn't take it anymore I had been lying in bed for 30 minuets. I might as well get up already. Ivy might be up, and I like to talk to her.

Smiling I sat up and grabbed my crutches, not bothering to change out of my pajamas. I went and brushed my teeth, I was going to brush my hair, but then just choose not to since nothing would help tame such a tangled mess. sighing I just pulled it back in to a pony tail. I decided this is the best I'm going to look today, well I might look better if I got dressed but that takes effort, and I'm still sore.

Walking into the kitchen the first thing I looked for was Ivy, but she wasn't in here. Was she still asleep? making my way over to the fridge I opened it, just standing there looking in, not really sure what I wanted. seeing nothing worth eating I went over to the farm table and took the seat closest to Ivy's computer.

My thoughts kept turning to Ivy, no matter how I tried to stop it. She was the most amazing person I've ever met. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Thinking about it again, what if Ivy liked me! but she didn't want to tell me becasue I was "young" but not really, I am a grown ass women, even if I don't feel like I am, I'm going to win Ivy over, no matter what it takes. Whith that thought in my head, I began coming up with ideas. Like what kind of things does Ivy like? what's her faveorite food, this all had to be perfect.

"I could make her breakfast!" I exlcaimed, standing up I walked over to the pantry hoping to find some sort of pancake mix, at first I wanted to make them from scratch but I didn't have a recipey and I wanted every thing to be perfect.

Looking in the pantry I started my search, bending down to look on the bottom shelf, my back was becoming sore so I knelt down, with my bad leg kinda sticking out in front of me. It was defiantly a bit awkard but it was all for Ivy so I could put up with it. Finaly finding a bag of pancake mix stuffed behind a couple coffee containers, reaching in, I was almost there, "what are you doing?" I let a small squeak before trying to spin around at the same time I grabbed the bag of pancake mix, my leg got stuck up against a bag of salt, and my back leg slipped out from under sending me crashing to the floor.

I looked up, seeing Ivy standing there one hand was covering her mouth and the other was resting on her hip. Wait is she laughing at me? Slouching back onto the ground I let a big sigh, _well Iguess pancakes are not going to be a suprise. _I thought, closing my eyes.

I hadn't realized Ivy was still standing there till I felt two hands grab me under my arms and pulling me up off the floor. She sent me on my feet before she spoke "So Rachel are you going to tell me what your were doing?" She said, a smirk spreading across her face. I could feel my face heating up with embrassment, "I was going to make pancakes" I said "but you had to wake up early" I grumbled under my breath, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I glanced up at Ivy, "You can still make them, do you want me to help you?" she questioned.

I shook my head, "No that's okay, I can do it." She just nodded, "Okay, I hope your okay from your little fall." I could tell that she was trying to hold back a laugh again. "yeah...I'm fine." I hobbled my way over to the center Island before placing the bag onto the counter. I grabbed a pot hanging above the island. I began to make the food.

Even though my hands were busy cooking I kept glancing over at Ivy, she was sitting at her computer, I began to full out stare at her till she glanced over at me, I dropped my eyes, embarrassed that she had caught me watching her. "Rachel are you okay?" she questioned. "Yep..." my voice cracked, and that made it all the worse. "You can tell me anything you know." I just nodded. Wait! Why does this seem so familiar, like I was having a bad case of de ja vu. Maybe something like this has happened before?

Pondering this I placed some the pancakes on two plates and was about to attempt to carry them over to the table while hobbling around on one leg. "Here let me grab troughs, we don't want you to drop them." I jumped, "You need to stop sneaking up on me, and I'm too young to have a heart attack." She smiled at me, "you've told me that before." she said.

I sat down at the table and started putting butter jam and syrup on my food. While I was eating I kept sneaking glances at Ivy, she didn't seem to be paying attention, but I didn't care, I was going to use that to my advantage and watch her. Yes I know how stalkerish that sounds, but I couldn't help it.

Finishing, I was a little upset that I hadn't talked to her once; I guess I could try something else. Getting up I placed my plate in the sink, and rinsing it off.

I know I was going to make her talk to me, well not make but I was just going to try and start a conversation. "So, Ivy...umm...What is your family like?" She looked up surprised, "Well there nice..." she shrugged, I was confused, why didn't she want to talk about her family? "Umm...So do you like owning a running business with me?" I questioned, opting on changing the subject, it seemed to be a little touchy for her.

"Yes, it's fun, except you keep running off to do a job without telling me, and then get yourself into trouble" She smirked. I was taking aback by her abrupt response. "So...I'm not very good at it?" I asked hesitantly, she smiled at me "No, it's not that, you're very good at what you do. It's just that I wished you would tell me when you were going so I could come get you if you get hurt or something." I nodded.

"I-" I was suddenly cut off by a horrible pain in my head; it was like millions of needles were poking my skull. I let out a little shriek of pain, closing my eyes tightly. "Rachel!" I could hear Ivy, but it sounded fuzzy like my ears were tuning out. "Ivy..." I cried "Make the pain stop!" I couldn't even feel the rest of my body, just the pain in my head was growing and it felt like I was dying.

Groaning in pain it felt like someone had grabbed my shoulders, and was trying to make me look at them. I attempted to open my eyes, but there was another flash of pain, and I quickly shut them again. I felt myself becoming more foggier, and I was welcoming it, the pain started to subside, and then everything ended.

Opening my eyes, I could see I was standing in the church, but I felt light, and happy, like nothing could harm me. I felt myself begin to walk toward the living room, but I don't know why. Stepping into the room I saw Ivy sitting on the chair farthest away from the door. She looked upset, her head was in her hands. "Go away Rachel." she said quietly.

"What's going on?" I questioned, she glanced up from where she was sitting, her eyes were completely black, but for some reason it didn't scare me, even though I knew I should be. I sat down on the chair opposite hers. "Why won't you just talk to me?" wait! why would I say that, it's like my body has a mind of its own, and I can't control it. "Rachel! Why can't you just leave me alone!" she half growled. I stiffened leaning further into the chair.

"I just want to understand" I choked out, I didn't realize her eyes could possibly get blacker but they did. And she slowly leaned forward. I could feel my heart beating faster, and fear creeped in, but the thing is I wasn't scared but my body was responded on its own accord.

Ivy smiled at me as she came closer to me, places her hands on either side of me, moving ever closer. "Don't be scared Rachel, I can't stop myself if you're scared." I could feel her warm breath against my neck, as she whispered in my ear. "Ivy...what are...you doing?" I breathed.

She leaned in further bringing her lips against my neck. It felt so good, but the back part of my head kept telling me to push her away, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to move, it was like I was frozen in place.

"This happened before!" I exclaimed, Ivy abruptly pulled away, one eyebrow raised in question. I could see a slim ring of brown around her eyes, and she suddenly sat back down opposite me, burying her face in her hands.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry" she chocked out. I quickly stood and knelt down in front of her, pulling her face to look at me. "its okay, Ivy, I still love you and always will." I smiled at her, she seemed shocked. "What?" was all she said "I said I love you" she looked so shocked, and I felt so happy I had finally told her, I was going to tell her after the movie but then the accident happened, and I forgot everything.

"I remember!" I yelled standing up, looking around. "Ivy! I remember everything." I leaned down and gave Ivy a tight hug. "I remember everything." I said again, but this time more quietly.

I leaned back to look at her, but her face was blank. And then the walls started to disappear as it faded, and reformed showing me the kitchen, and Ivy holding my shoulders shouting at me. "Rachel! Answer me please, don't do this again."

She looked heartbroken, it was all a hallucination…from the spell, it was still in my system, and was ruining everything. "Al!" I growled, he was going to pay for everything that's happened.

Ivy's face contorted into a look of confusion, "Rachel?" "It's okay Ivy, it was just another hallucination." And that's all it was. I had dreamed that I had told her the truth, told her I loved her, and only to find out she never heard me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys, I thought I would upload what I had even though I was planning on making it longer, but since school was cancelled due to high winds, I figured I should update before the power goes out since, were I live is the only place in the city that still has power. So here's the chapter. :)**

**Hope you enjoy :) reviews are welcomed (not just welcomed but excepted with open arms, and a little happy dance ) :D**

**Rachel's POV**

I was still a little miffed about finally getting the courage to tell Ivy I loved her, only to find out I was really talking to her in my head, and she never heard. I can't wait any longer I have to tell her, no backing down, no chickening out, this is it.

I had to go to the ever after first, since it was Saturday again, sighing I grabbed my bag, and limped my way to the door. I no longer had a hard cast on but an air one, I didn't actually know the real name of those things, just that they looked like funky looking boot and it made me walk funny.

I walked out the back door and into the ley line where Al was waiting, "well Rachel it looks like you've been busy." He said with a smirk, "hurry up Al I don't have time for chit chat" I was not in the mood to listen to Al try small talk. Smiling he reached out with an ungloved hand and grabbed mine as we were pulled into the line.

I still was having a hard time landed after traveling through the lines, no matter how hard I tried. Turning to Al I saw him smirking again, but I was having none of it "Al! How do you stop that curse you made me take?" I growled at him. He raised his hands in a mock sign of surrender, "Rachel no needs to be harsh, I actually have the antidote for it, all you had to do was ask nicely." He said.

Knowing not to trust him, I had to question it "Al how do I know you are telling me truth." I sighed. "Well Rachel the only reason I made you take the Hallucination spell was so you learned what you really wanted. It was all to help you." He smiled. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled, "I got in a car accident, told Ivy I love her and saw my dad and Kisten! How in your brain do you think that, that helped me?" I questioned.

"Well, my itchy witch, what did you do that you've been too scared to do this entire time?" He asked. I was confused now, what the heck was this demon talking about. He sighed in frustration, "Rachel" he said condescendingly "How long have you wanted to tell Ivy you love her?" To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Wait...so you knew?" I exclaimed, "Yes of course Rachel, I may be a demon, but I'm not stupid. And plus I figured that you would need help since you have courage issues." "I do not" I yelled.

Al stepped away from me and reached into a cupboard and pulled out a small vial, places three drops of his blood in it he then handed it to me "Drink Rachel, it will make the hallucinations stop" I was still unsure but I honestly would do anything to make this curse end. I upend the contents of the vial into my mouth. The bitter taste burned my throat making me shake my head in disgust.

Al took a step closer to me, "Rachel, are you going to listen to your teacher, or keep denying the fact that you needed help." It was more of a statement than a question. "Also I know you took those demon texts, I assume it's for Ivy, am I correct?" "Y-Yes." I stuttered. "Well then how about today you can have a free day to figure out how to truly tell Ivy how you feel, and after you figure that out I do believe there is a demon book that has something about souls in it." Al said smiling. I was stunned are you serious, Al is the one to help me? out of every one it turned out it was Al.

Nodding I just went and sat down on a chair across from the fireplace. I was still stunned but I wasn't going to waste the time I had to mull over what Al was doing. Looking back up I saw Al looking through his books, before pulling out one. He walked over to me, and dropped it on my lap before walking off, "Rachel, there you go, I'm off make sure you figure this out before you leave will you." He said in an indifferent tone.

Before I could say anything Al was gone. Turning my attention back to the book on my lap, I noticed it was a lot smaller than all the others, and just had a simple gray colour. I couldn't believe after all the reading and looking, that Al had a book that could have helped me all this time. Shaking my head I opened it, the first page just had stuff about transferring the payment for demon curses to your familiar.

After reading through half the book I finally found a curse called "too save a soul" that looks promising I thought. It was talking about anchoring a soul to something, to someone who is close to said person. It had to be done to someone close, because with the binding came an everlasting bond between the two, that nothing will break.

This could work, but the only problem is that I'm not sure if Ivy will do it, she always seems so hesitant when it came to magic.

_I can do this. _I told myself over and over again, all I have to do is tell her. _Maybe I should tell her I can save her soul first, and then tell her I love her and then she'll have two good things at once!_ for some reason that thought made me feel dumb, sighing I continued to make sure I had everything I would need to complete the curse.

I was stirring the mixture, I had finished the first step, next I have to get Ivy to drink it then close us into a circle before I taking a hold of Ivy's soul. It was starting to sound harder and harder as time passed, I was literally shaking in my shoes.

"Rachel, I didn't know you were spelling tonight" snapping my head up I saw Ivy standing in the doorway. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, I felt so happy that I was finally going to tell her, and that I had found a way to save her soul. She gave me a weird look, it could have been because I was just standing there smiling at her, and hadn't said anything yet.

I cleared my throat, "I have some good news" I said while poring the curse into a vial, before capping it, and placing it on the counter. She just raised her eyebrow in question. Turning my back to her and placing the pot in the vat of salt water and cleaning up the ingredients before speaking. "Al gave me book on souls." Glancing back up at Ivy I noticed her face change to one of hope. She took a step closer to me in what I hoped was excitement.

"How does it work?" she asked. I just finished putting away everything, and looked at her giving her my full attention, "well I have to anchor your soul to someone else's." I explained. She just nodded so I continued "And that means that when you die the first time..." my voice went quieter when I said that "your soul will stay with the person you're anchored to, and that entire person has to do is transfer it back to your body."

I took a step closer to her, "I was going to anchor your soul to mine." I said hesitantly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, I was just being dumb to be completely honest. Also I'm sorry about the length of this chapter I was planning on making it longer but I can't seem to ever make them longer, I just get to excited to update. Which I guess is not very good, but I can't help it :P So here you go I hope you enjoy :D **

Rachel's POV

I watched Ivy's face for any sort of change, but there was no emotion there. She looked blank, as if what I said was a completely out of the question. "Ivy?" I took another step closer, reaching my hand out to grab her arm. My fingers wrapped around her upper arm, bringing my self in front of her. "Ivy, I can save your soul" I said again.

Her face stayed looking straight ahead, "Ivy, please answer me" I pleaded. I Raised my self up onto my toes so my eyes were equal with her's, but she still would not acknowledge me. It hurt, my stomach started to twist around. I couldn't think of anything else. "Ivy!" I cried out. _Maybe I should tell her I love her now, maybe she would answer me if I did. _Shaking my head I decided against telling her right now, it just wasn't the time. I hope I'm making the right choice.

"Please Ivy, I can save your soul, I've completed the curse itself, now all I have to do is bind your soul." I felt as if I was talking to a inanimate object. Feeling useless I rested back onto my heels, and then stepping back, and letting go of her arm.

"Rachel...Are you sure?" My head snapped back up to meet her eyes. She looked so unsure, almost afraid, but it was odd. It's so rare to see Ivy afraid. "Yes, Ivy, I'm sure" I smiled reassuringly at her. I didn't feel confident though.

Stepping back around the center Island I grabbed the bag of salt, and started to poor it in a circle. I was half way around when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around, causing me to drop the bag. "What's wrong?" I asked Ivy. "Were doing it right now?" I could see the unease clearly. "Yeah, I figured it would just be better. Is that okay?" I hoped she would say yes. She just nodded, and I went back to poring the salt in a circle.

I stepped into the circle. "Ivy, you have to be in the circle with me." I told her, She just nodded and stepped over the line of salt. She stood opposite me, across the island. I pulled out the piece of paper I wrote down the directions, nervously flattening it out with my hands.

I looked back at Ivy, her hands were folded in front of her, and she was looking at me closely. "Are you ready?" I questioned. She just nodded. "Okay" I said. I closed my eyes. _Rohmbus_, I thought, creating a circle. Opening my eyes, I saw the familiar gold, with black shadows form around us. I picked up the small vial, uncapping it I pricked my finger and put three drops of my blood in it. I handed it to Ivy.

She looked at it unsure, before turning her gaze toward me. "You drink it." I stated, she nodded and drank, her face screwed up in what looked like disgust. "Okay, now I just need to start the incantation, and I that should be it." I said with a smile.

I closed my eyes before I began "Two souls combined, one life force, one heart. Not even death shall tear them apart." As I said the English version of the spell, I could feel a light breeze blowing around us. "Darkness, Light, bound together, for eternity. With this the life soul of one shall never leave them and will not be lost to the darkness."

I opened my eyes and they found Ivy right away. She looked confused "Rachel, I don't think anything happened." I looked back down at the directions, but I had done everything right. "Are you sure?" I questioned, I stepped around the island so I was standing right next to her. "I'm sure" She said, "hmm..." I don't know what could have gone wrong.

I reached my hand out to hold her arm; maybe something did happen maybe I just needed to be touching her? Once my hand made contact my world plunged into darkness.

The inky blackness pressed closer to me, causing stars to dance across my eyes from the sudden change of light. "Rachel!" I heard Ivy scream, I spun around "Ivy" I called back, but it went silent again. My hand was no longer holding on to Ivy, it was as if she disappeared into the unending darkness.

"Ivy!" my voice sounding more desperate. I stepped forward with my arms stretched out in front of me. Sliding my foot forward and then again with my other foot, I continued on for quite a while, calling Ivy's name, but I never got a response.

My heart was pounding in my ears, the fear mounting as the time past. Suddenly my feet bumped against something, I reached down and felt around. There was nothing there; I was becoming more scared and confused.

A bright light came on blinding me, black spots danced across my vision. I closed them and slowly opened them again, trying to make them adjust to the light faster. Finally after what felt like hours, I looked around me. It looked like the fountain in the middle of the city. But it was different; the sky was a light orange colour. The ground was littered with rocks and debris, and then I realized, I was in the everafter.

_Oh no... This couldn't have happened. _ "Ivy" I called again...still nothing. "Rachel..." I spun around, but instead of Ivy standing there it was Newt. I could not even form words, I was in shock, and the fear from earlier resurfaced tenfold.

"You were doing quite the strong curse." Newt stated, "I-I...was" I couldn't finish my sentence. "Oh Rachel, are you worried?" Newt came closer to me, her purple robes brushing against the stony ground. She reached up with a pale hand and pressed against my cheek, I stiffened in response. "Rachel, are you looking for someone? possibly your friend" She knew where Ivy was?" Have you seen her?" I cried out. Newt's face scrunched up in confusion "Who is your friend Rachel?" she asked. "Ivy, she's a living Vampire, have you seen her oh please tell me you have." I was nearing hysterics, I never wanted Ivy to end up in the ever after, or have to deal with demons at all.

"A living Vampire? hmm..." She took her hand away from my face to scratch her head. "I do believe I have seen her, but she did not appear to be doing so well. "Where is she? tell me." I reached out with my hands and grabbed newt by the shoulders. "Rachel, I cannot just give out information willy nilly can I." She shook her head in disappointment.

She moved away from me, and walked toward the fountain where she sat down, and brought her legs up and crossed them. "You will have to owe me a favour, and if you agree I will gladly tell you where she is, and even take you there." She said with a smile, but it did not reassure me. I had to accept, I had no other choice and I would do anything for Ivy. "Yes, I will accept your deal" Newt stood up and clapped her hands in excitement. "Good, good."

I felt the burn on the bottom of my foot, where her other mark was. I couldn't believe what has happened to me again, why do I let these things happen, I sighed and let my head hang down.

Newt's hand was placed on my shoulder, and I felt the familiar pull of the lines as we were swept away.

We reappeared in what looked like a sitting room, I looked toward Newt. She didn't notice, and she walked toward one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. I was angry now, "Where's Ivy!" I growled, Newt looked at me she motioned with her hand to the chair next to her. It was facing away from me and the back was tall making it impossible to see who was sitting there.

I practically ran around the side, coming face to face with...Ivy. But she didn't quite look right, her eyes snapped upward. "Rachel..." she smiled. Her...teeth they were longer, and her skin seemed paler..._she's undead_!


	14. Chapter 14

** Last chapter! **

What happened...this isn't right Ivy was never supposed to die! I stumbled back, staring at her. Her eyes turned down, as if afraid of my judgment, did all vampires act like this after there first death? I opened and closed my mouth trying to find some words that would actually leave my mouth but I came up blank.

Ivy looked back up at me again, she smiled sadly "I'm sorry Rachel..." She looked away again, but her eyes seemed clouded "This was not how I wanted it to end". Her voice broke. Causing me to panic.

"w...what do you mean?" I stepped closer kneeling down in front of her, so she couldn't look away.

Her face was looking away from me again. I hesitantly reached out to hold her face with my hands, she felt colder then what I remembered, but that didn't matter to me. "Ivy, what do you mean end?" Silently hoping that her soul had been saved, that she was still my Ivy.

Her eyes hardened "I'm dead Rachel! Don't you get it?" Before I realized what happened she was standing, causing me to reel backwards out of shock. "I'm soulless undead, gone!"

I quickly stood up. This was going wrong, she couldn't be soulless right, she wouldn't be angry like this, she wouldn't be showing such strong emotions. Newt still was standing there staring at us. "Let's go back to the church okay?" I said. "We can talk there, and figure this out, things will work out, they always do".

Ivy just shook her head, "it doesn't always work". Her voice was no longer raised, and she sounded so heartbroken.

"Newt, can you send us back?" I asked.

Newt nodded "Don't forget Rachel you owe me two favours now" I just nodded. Without out warning I could feel myself being pulled into the line, I reached out for Ivy. I was not loosing her again.

We landed in the cemetery; I turned to look at Ivy right away. Her shoulders were slumped and her head hung forward causing her hair to cover her face. I reached for her, bringing her closer to me, I rested my head on her shoulder. Ivy was still silent, but her arms slowly wrapped around me.

We stood there for a while before I pulled back so I could look right at her. "Ivy...I love you." her eyes widened before she pulled back.

"Don't say things like that!" She cried out. "You don't get to say that." She said just as loudly.

"I mean it though, I love you so much. And I can't stand to loose you." I said

"Why now...Why not before this happened" She said quietly.

"Ivy, it doesn't have to end this way. I can find a way to fix this." I said with a smile.

I opened my mouth to continue reassuring her, but I heard someone calling my name. The sun had set and the chilly air rushed passed us. But there was no one here. I was going to say something again when I heard my name called, but the person sounded frantic..._what is going on._

I turned back to Ivy. "Do you hear that?"

She gave me a confused look "hear what?"

"Some one is calling my name...where are they..." I let go of Ivy spinning around, I walked around the graveyard looking behind tomb stones, but I didn't find anyone. "Are you sure you don't hear them?" I asked again.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Ivy stepped closer holding on to my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine." my vision went fuzzy as I felt my legs give out.

-hhhhh-

"Rachel! answer me what happened. Please wake up" Someone called.

My eyes opened, every thing was blurring together, but I could make out a ceiling, and someone holding me...Wait where am I. Where's Ivy! I sat bolt upright making me wince as my head started to pound.

"Rachel, are you okay? You were just standing there and you passed out...I knew you should have never gone to the everafter. That stupid demon did something to you. I'm going to kill him" Ivy cried in anger.

"What...?" I was so confused..."Ivy are you okay? I'm sorry I'll fix this...I love you, okay?" I said sleepily.

"I don't care I'm still going to ki-" she stopped talking mid sentence. "Why do you mean?" She asked

"I mean I'm going to fix it." I said.I looked around, the kitchen looked the exact same as it did ever day...I quickly stood up looking around causing my already horrible headache to worsen. "Why are we in the kitchen?" I said looking at Ivy who had also stood up.

She looked at me with concern "Because you just got back from the everafter, and you walked in the kitchen and passed out." She stepped closer. "And what did you mean...when you said "I love you...?" She asked.

My eyes opened wider in shock, this can't happen it had to have been real. But looking at Ivy told me otherwise. She was not dead, and staring at me like I was crazy. "You aren't dead...a-and it wasn't real...?" I said staring at her. "Ivy...did I ever get in a car accident? Or did you go to the everafter.?

She shook her head "No Rachel...What are you talking about?"

I flung my arms around her, as tears streaked down my face. "It wasn't real. None of it was, just a stupid Hallucination." I cried pulling Ivy closer to me. She tentatively rapped her arms back around me.

"...what are you talking about?" She a asked

"Nothing, I'll tell you another time..." I said pulling back to look at her, she was giving me a confused look, but at the moment all I cared about was that she was alive, I would never let her go again. Never ever.

"Rachel I don't understand..."

I wrapped my arms around her neck "I love you." I leaned toward her and kissed her. I pulled back "Do you understand now?" I said smiling through tears of happiness. I leaned in again, and this time she responded by kissing me back. I pulled away, "I love you so much, and I'm never going to let you go, no matter what. I've been so stupid by not realizing it sooner, but you are my life, and you are all I need...I love you Ivy Tamwood" I said with a huge grin on my face.

She smiled back, and for the first time, it was full of joy. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked my story, and thank you for all the reviews. :D<strong>

**I have another story I started called Two Worlds Collide just thought I would put that out there.**

** So bye for now. :) **


End file.
